


A Failure

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Genderbending, Intentionally ambigious, Kidnapping, Short One Shot, Speculation, fem!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo wants to know what Rey knows, but not at the cost of hurting her.</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Simply the indulgence of an idea I had, featuring Rey and a female Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Failure

Rey came to in a dark, dingy room with a simple leg shackle restraining her to the wall. The chain was long enough for her to walk around the room, which was small, but large enough that she’d didn’t feel anxious about the space. The door was bolted, with a window about a foot across and half that height letting light in from the quiet hallway. The clothes she’d been captured were dirty with Jakku’s sand and clung to her with sweat.

All in all, it boded well for her. 

Ideally, she wouldn’t have been captured at all, but her accommodations were considerably better than they could have been. She’d heard stories about Imperial prisons of old. When she was young she’d shared nightmares about them with her parents. It could be a lot worse.

She waited as patiently as she was able for someone to appear, using meditation techniques her mother had taught her. 

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply and leaning against the wall. One leg folded under her, the shackled one bent up so she could rest her arms on her knee. She took deep and gradually slowing breaths. She pictured the desolate landscape of Jakku and watched sand blow around carelessly in the wind. Jakku was probably the last planet she really wanted to think of, but it was the planet she knew best at this point, and it was quiet.

The young Jedi entered a trance-like state, almost forgetting where she was. She could have been sleeping on Jakku, still just an impatient refugee. The trance began to break when she sensed her captor’s presence approaching. Kylo was heading down the hall to her.

She opened her eyes in time to see the dark Jedi peer into the cell and then open the door. Kylo stood there for a moment, looking at the Jedi.

She was like Rey in some ways. Reserved, with a back and shoulders always held straight, at least in the presence of the other. The curve of her face was similar, as was the grace with which she moved as she walked the few feet towards Rey slowly. She stood in front of Rey and, holding her head high, looked down at her, studying. 

After a long and quiet moment, she decided the angle wasn’t working for her and knelt in front of Rey, who hadn’t changed position since Kylo had entered the room. Kylo gently folded Rey’s leg down beside the other and studied her, about a foot from her face and not touching her. 

Tension hung in the air as Rey waited, watching the pattern of dark hazel eyes flickering over her face, breathing evenly but getting anxious from hearing the sound so acutely in the silence.

Eventually Kylo’s expression changed from studying to inquisitive. “I’m sorry about all of this, but I need something from you.”

Rey relaxed somewhat. She’d already sensed that Kylo didn’t intend to harm her, and now it seemed it might be true rather than mere hope. “What’s that?”

Kylo fingered the emblem of Vader on her neck. Her sense flooded with excitement and nervousness. “I need you to tell me about him. I know you’ve been studying him, and I know you’ve learned a lot. You may know more about him than any one person in the galaxy, including his son.”

Rey shook her head. “Anakin Skywalker belongs to his family, Kylo. Not to a cult. I won’t tell you anything.”

Kylo frowned, her clear, pale forehead creasing in disappointment and the slightest hint of anger. There was more beneath the surface, the Jedi knew, but she was holding back for Rey’s sake. “Rey, I must know. I have the right. Especially after all the effort I’ve gone through to find out.”

“Effort like kidnapping me?” Rey snapped lightly. “He wouldn’t be very proud of you for that. I’ll tell you exactly one thing about him: he died protecting his family.”

Kylo smiled sadly. “That’s what Skywalker always said. They all try to hold him up as a great Jedi, a hero, because they want the next generation to follow ‘his example’. But Rey, has it never occurred to you that they might be lying? Vader was a mystery to nearly every being that knew him. Anyone could make up anything they wanted to; I’m trying to get to the truth.”

Rey closed her eyes and dropped her head. She could sense the calm nature Kylo had towards her, the protectiveness and the good intentions. Still, she worried about provoking her. If she pushed too far, she could turn the Knight against her forever, or get herself killed. It took her a while to respond to her again, and when she did she was trembling. “You don’t care about the truth, Ky. You just want to justify your beliefs, and you want to use him and use _me_ to do it. I won’t help you.”

She waited for a reply, but none came. After several minutes of silence, Rey opened her eyes, afraid she would find anger in Kylo despite sensing none. 

Her senses were correct; Kylo wasn’t angry. She was staring wordlessly at the far wall, her chin set and her eyes full, a sense of brokenness covering her. 

Rey felt wonder and concern, but there was nothing she could do. “Ky?”

Kylo removed her glove and wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her hand, then stood. “You represent a failure to me, Kira. I’ve never come this close to my goal before, and you’ve refused me any help. I respect you more than anyone, but I want you to know that.” She turned to the door and began to leave.

Rey sat up urgently, causing her chain to rattle. _You’re not going to kill me?_ she thought, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask it. “What are you going to do with me?” she asked instead.

Kylo turned, frowning, as if the answer should’ve been obvious. “I’ll have you released. If you’re not going to help me, you’re of no use. Go back to your family, Jedi.” Her voice was quiet, with resignation and perhaps a hint of resentment, but overall calm. She glanced off into the distance again, looking regretful. “I’m sorry, again.” She left, pulling the door closed with a soft creak. 

Only a few minutes later, Rey was released and given safe passage home.


End file.
